


Lucky

by herasux



Series: Toriko/Zebra: Little Moments [3]
Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Early Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, implied polyamory, toriko is greedy when it comes to Zebra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasux/pseuds/herasux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Toriko doesn't find himself attracted to Komatsu like Sunny and Coco seem to be, he still considers himself lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

Zebra, _surprisingly,_  barely made a sound when he slept in contrast to Toriko's loud snoring.

They were sharing the same bed this morning, something Toriko had been dreaming of ever since their last encounter that had taken them on a mission with Komatsu, leading to quick, stolen kisses and a handjob along the way when they could manage to make it happen.

Toriko's brown gaze had been settled on the sleeping hunter's face for the last hour or so, taking in the sight of Zebra's relaxed face. They hadn't gotten too much sleeping done - and Toriko had no qualms admitting that that was his fault - but now, watching Zebra like this, his expression was just as good like this as it was if he had been awake.

In the morning light, the blue haired hunter could make out the color of Zebra's eyelashes which matched his hair to a T, a rich, dark purple that curled against his cheeks and contrasted the deep tan of his skin that reminded him of _Caramelostone Cakes_ , a type of deep brown, caramel shaded cakes that looks liked smooth stones, but they were lightweight and on the inside, made of sweet, fluffy vanilla cake with a caramel drizzle throughout it.

Zebra's hair had even come out of its usual style due to how wild Toriko had gotten last night and gently lay against his forehead, complimenting the attractive lines of his face; the hunter's usual wrinkles had also smoothed out, showing that he really was at peace for a change. It was a charming sight that made a corner of Toriko's mouth twist up in the form of a soft, half grin - and his cheeks flush a soft red - as he leaned close to press a kiss on Zebra's parted lips - he probably could have slipped a fingertip between them if he tried - but he stowed the erotic thought away for another time and pressed his lips against the sleeping man's own softly, lingering for a while before beginning to pull back.

He didn't count on the hand that slowly, gently threaded itself into his hair to keep him from pulling back.

Sensual, dark lips molded against Toriko's own, keeping the pressure just as soft and sweet as it had been received.

Toriko responded by allowing his tongue to slip past his own lips, licking a soft trail along Zebra's upper lip and then the lower one before pressing lightly against the seam in between the pair. There had only been a few times where they had ever kissed like this, savoring every moment and taste. Maybe Zebra was being extra affectionate because he was still sleepy and planned to try to sate Toriko with this kind of kiss before attempting to go back to sleep, but the urge to do more was beginning to bubble up the blue haired hunter.

Zebra's lips parted though, and Toriko took that as a sign to continue; pressing his tongue past the sleepy hunter's lips, he took his time exploring each and evey crevice of Zebra's mouth, still savoring everything as he made a quest out of seeing what sounds he could draw from the man pressed against him.

Coco and Sunny may have snagged Komatsu and were content with him, but Toriko couldn't help but feel like the man with the most Gourmet Luck in the world finding such a precious treasure in the form of his closest friend. He may be easy to anger and prone to an unstoppable rage, but he was more than that and Toriko had known that for quite a long time now even thought the other Kings had yet to view what was below the surface. They didn't need to anyway.

 _I'm greedy, after all,_  was Toriko's passing thought as he slowly rolled Zebra over onto his back with intentions to get a little more physical this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
